


Wet

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Optimus is very messy.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Wet

Optimus did his best to steady his nerves, but he was certain that Magnus could see how he was feeling. The Prime was constantly shifting, fidgeting, adjusting his position, pressing harder back into the pillow that he was leaning on, all while Magnus just stayed still and observed. After just a few seconds, though, Magnus did decide to steal the uncertainty away from the situation.

“What is it that has you so distraught, Optimus?” He asked. Had Optimus never interfaced with anyone before, or something? It was normal for someone to be a little nervous before their first time with their new partner, but he never thought that he would see Optimus in such a state. He tried to put a servo on top of Optimus thigh to reassure him, only to have his spark ache as his Prime pulled away. Seeing Optimus like this felt like his chest was being crushed. Not just because of his state itself, but also due to the situation in which it was occurring. What if Optimus didn’t want to interface with him, Magnus wondered. Was _he_ the problem?

“You can tell me anything, you know.” He pushed harder when he didn’t initially receive a response from Optimus. The silence was making his tank turn.

“It’s nothing,” Optimus brushed off with a somber glance off to the side. Magnus was upset before, but now he was _frustrated_. His Prime wouldn’t even _look_ at him, he must be the problem and Optimus doesn’t seem to want to bite the bullet and just tell him.

“Optimus.” Magnus’ voice dropped to a stern, chilling note that immediately caught the other’s attention, albeit with a shock of panic in his optics. Right, so ‘stern and serious’ wasn’t the way to go, it seemed. It only had Optimus recoiling more into the pillows at the top of the berth where he sat. Magnus wanted to try again, softer, this time, “Please, it hurts to see you like this.”

Optimus’ servos knotted in the berth padding.

“I-“ His voice was barely loud enough to be heard, “There is something… Other partners, previous ones of mine, didn’t quite enjoy about me…”

Magnus scowled. Surely that wasn’t all the information he was going to receive, was it? Nonetheless, he didn’t know if he really wanted to know any more, just what he’d heard already had his energon boiling in his lines. If he could see from Optimus’ point of view, even he’d be scared of the death stare he was pulling, utterly horrified at what Optimus was telling him. Optimus felt a hint of fear at what Magnus may have done if he’d said someone had hurt him.

“_Optimus_.” Magnus’ voice was full of… Emotion. What emotion that was, he certainly didn’t know. Anger? Turmoil? Consideration? Probably a mix of those at that point.

“I’m fine, Magnus, I’m fine.” Optimus tried to settle his partner, who was suddenly the one in need of that.

“I won’t leave you, you know that, right?”

“O-Of course, Magnus.”

“If… If you aren’t _hurt_ by interfacing, then there isn’t anything that could stop me from wanting this.”

“You’re sure?”

Magnus only responded with a short nod, putting an end to their sentences that cut one another off, their hurried words in desperate need of making the other, and themselves, feel better.

Tentatively, cautiously, Optimus spread his legs and let Magnus come closer, pressing their chests flush so he could kiss him. Their kiss was busy, rushed and messy, before Magnus slowly made his way down Optimus’ frame, leaving soft kisses in his wake.

“So gorgeous, my Prime.”

“Mnhh- Magnus,” Optimus whined. Magnus looked up to see his face still a little unsure, a little worried. No matter, Magnus could fix that. He leaned down and pressed a long kiss against Optimus’ valve panel, delighting when it clicked and shifted aside for him.

Optimus’ valve was _dripping_. Magnus had never seen a mech so wet. As soon as his panel was out of the way, his slick made a puddle under his hips. He licked, glossa pressed broad and flat against his sensitive folds, before swirling around his node.

“Beautiful,” Magnus purred, changing position. He brought his hips near flush to Optimus’, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Magnus disengaged his spike paneling and his length immediately pressurized, once it wasn’t confined. It pressed against Optimus’ valve pleats then rose up between the pair’s hips.

“Still want to do this, Optimus?” He asked. Optimus nodded, engine purring as another note of confirmation. Magnus pulled back, lined his spike up, and slowly, easily slid into Optimus. The Prime flushed, optics wide then looking away at the lewd, wet sound of Magnus entering him, and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“You are stunning and _adorable_, my Prime.” Magnus chuckled. Optimus balked, looking at him with a confused, surprised expression. He’d never been called ‘adorable’ by any of his partners, or anyone else for that matter. It made his spark spin in a way he’d never felt before.

Magnus started with a slow, gentle pace, but it still had Optimus gasping on the drags out as the head of Magnus’ spike raked across his ceiling node. His valve calipers stung just a little, he’d forgotten what it felt like to be fragged by another mech, much less one the size of Ultra Magnus. Somewhere in his processor, he chided himself for not having taken more time to himself while he was busy, how much he must have missed out on.

Magnus was enamored by the delectable sounds that ere coming from Optimus. The slick, wet noise of his spike easily slipping into his valve, the slamming of their hips as he picked up the pace, the mewls that left his partner’s vocalizer, and the sound of their desperate revving engines above it all.

“Magnus!” Optimus howled, helm falling back and servos reaching out, questing to grab at Magnus and drag him down to be against the Prime’s trembling, tensed frame. One he succeeded, he was determined to get as close to Magnus as possible. He held him against his chest, his thighs came up to cradle his waist, he buried his helm in Magnus’ neck cabling. His loud moan soon fell into needy, broken sobs, his hips rocking to meet Magnus’.

“I- I’m close, Magnus,” He whined, questioning as if he needed permission. Now, _that’s_ a thought, Magnus mused, but he would have to tuck that away for some other time. Right now, he wanted to focus on making his Prime feel good. He slipped a servo between their frames and rubbed light, quick circles over Optimus’ wet anterior node.

“Magnus, _Magnus!”_ The closer to his climax that Optimus got, the more he seemed to almost writhe and try to push away from Magnus. Magnus turned his attention to Optimus’ valve and, as he began to pull back, he felt his Prime clench _hard_ around him. Optimus cried out, back arching and servos flying down to grip the berth. His whole frame shook and his valve quivered and jetted lubricant strong and messy enough to near coat Magnus’ pelvic plating.

That only spurred Magnus on more. He grabbed Optimus’ hips and drove his spike harder into him, the berth rocking and creaking under the weight of their frames, his engine whining, his fans stalling, his hips most certainly leaving paint transfers on Optimus’ aft, but he couldn’t care enough to stop. He _needed_ to overload inside him.

And in one, two more hard, heavy thrusts, he hit his climax as well, with a deep growl of must have been Optimus’ designation. His frame shuddered, helm tucked low, digits clenching on Optimus’ plating hard enough for his Prime to gasp, and transfluid pouring out of his spike and filling Optimus’ quivering valve with his hot, sticky fluid.

He came down panting, slowly and carefully pulling out of Optimus, though his partner refused to meet his optics.

“Optimus, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Magnus asked, suddenly too cognizant of how rough he had handled him.

“N-no, you…. You don’t find… _that_ disgusting?” Optimus cast a quick glance down, too ashamed to let his gaze linger for long. “Other mechs I’ve been with claimed that the, um, _mess_ was too much for them.”

Magnus was appalled, and his face showed it, but he quickly figured that that wasn’t what Optimus needed right now. He laid down next to him.

“No, actually,” He said, “I actually found _that_ to be very hot.”

Optimus never thought he’d hear such _crude_ words from his SIC’s lips but he supposed that that does help back up his sentiment. Optimus flushed somehow deeper, looking away sheepishly.

Though he didn’t pull away when Magnus kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
